Daisuke, Mastah of Smoooooth
by Rae1
Summary: Daikensuke fluff. Now with kisses! A shopping trip for Ken, bad pick-up lines for Daisuke, and a friendship-cum-romance for the both. Fluff, anyone? And I can spell 'have.' Really
1. Irresistable

**Daisuke, Mastah of Smoooooth**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, the lines, or MSN. I don't own the game, either, whatever it might have been.

**Warning:** This is shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. :P

**Note:**This is from MSN's page, where they do their happy little 'news' bits. Ten worst pick-up lines ever... this was number ten, so it wasn't the -worst-... and I, personally, think it's cute. Along with the little note the writer of the article attached, it makes a cute set-up for Daisukex?

**10. "Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?"**  
_A personal favorite, this one takes a certain amount of arrogance as well as delusion, to pull off._

And what does Rae's brain want to come up with in the next forty-five minutes? Well, we'll see, won't we? Daiken, because I need to get in the mood for Every Day.

**Note the second**: I'm too lazy to go back and rewatch the Christmas eps for accuracy, so, um... ^___^ Suffer with the inconsistency? Call it an AU version of how Christams could have gone.

****

Christmas, set mid-season 02...

Ken brushed his hair back from his cheek and bit back the urge to sigh. By all rights, he should have been at home in his apartment working on the assignment for school he'd been given that day. Instead, he was standing in line to purchase a gift for a... a friend.

It seemed odd to say it still, though Daisuke had been making a consistent effort to get Ken to open up to the idea. Barely a day, and never more than one, elapsed before Ken could hear the phone ring and expect it to be the auburn-haired boy.

He and Daisuke had spent a day the week before shopping for gifts for the others. Ken had asked Daisuke for gift ideas and instead of a list, he'd received a visit from the boy. While shopping, they had stopped by a media store, where they had movies, games, and accessories for both. Daisuke had pointed out a game he would have loved to have, and then had shrugged rather dejectedly when he shared with Ken that he lacked the money to buy it.

Now it was close to Christmas and Ken was taking a chance on buying that very thing. It was possible Daisuke's parents had already purchased it for him, but Ken knew even if he had to return it later, Daisuke would appreciate it.

_I wish he was here_, Ken's thought, feeling lonely as everyone else in line to pay seemed to have someone to share the shopping experience with. _Waiting wouldn't be nearly so dull and exhausting. _

"Here I am, what's your second wish?" a familiar voice said, breaking Ken's train of thougth as he turned and stared in surprise at the speaker. Daisuke? "Hey, dude, don't look at me like that. It's a pick-up line, you know? Uh-" Daisuke stopped and shook his head. The words hadn't come out like he'd meant them to, obviously. "I mean, hi. What's up?"

Ken smiled and tucked the hand with the game in it behind his back. "Nothing much. What are you doing here?" He looked down at Daisuke's hand in time to see a thin, rectangular box before it was hidden from view behind Daisuke's back. It had been enough, though. Ken's smile dimmed. "You're buying that game?" he asked, trying to keep from feeling disappointed. 

"It's-" Daisuke frowned. "It's a gift... for, my- uh, cousin! Yeah. For Christmas." As he spoke, Daisuke's cheeks were infused in a pink color, and Ken's brain quickly but Daisuke's embarrassment, the game, and the lame and obvious excuse together.

_Who would have thought we'd buy each other the same thing?_ Ken's smile returned, tinged with his normal shyness. "That's nice," he said softly in reply to Daisuke's stuttered answer. He stepped out of line. "I have to go get something else. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah!" Daisuke's excited response and nod made Ken's stomach flutter and he turned around quickly before he was tempted to stand by the other boy until he left. Being in Daisuke's presence was an addiction Ken was falling into quickly and willingly. Despite the history between them, he felt more comfortable with Daisuke than he did with any other persone he knew. Wormmon was excluded from that statement, of course.

It migth have been Daisuke's quick forgiveness which allowed Ken to feel at ease with him, but Takaishi had been nearly as fast in offering his own friendship to Ken, and he was more delicate about the way in which he did so. Daisuke's tactless comments at times caught Ken unguarded, leaving the genius pained at the blurred memories of things he had done.

However, despite the energy and excitement that seemed to drive the rest of Daisuke's friends to the brink of their sanity, Ken found himself basking in Daisuke's warmth and friendship. Ken was thankful Daisuke seemed determined to share his time and affection with him. It went beyond needing him in the digital world, beyond their Jogress, if such a thing were possible.

Ken put the game back and left the store. Daisuke waved at him as he passed and Ken returned the gesture. He thought about waiting for his friend, but if he was right (and he was pretty sure he was) Daisuke wouldn't want him to see what he had bought. That thought in mind, Ken went to the nearest electronics store and looked through the disappointingly small collection of namebrand accessories for his computer.

"Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas." Ken froze for second, caught off-guard once again. Then he turned to Daisuke, who was grinning smugly and holding onto his bag from the movie and game store.

"Another bad line?" Ken asked, meeting Daisuke's grin with a smile of his own. At Daisuke's slightly embarrassed but determined affirmation, Ken felt heat growing in his own cheeks. "Why- what are you doing now?"

Daisuke shrugged, disappointment flashing across his face so quickly Ken almost didn't catch it. "Nothing much. Thought I'd hang around with my best friend while he shopped."

Ken nodded. "Ah." There didn't seem to be much else he could say._ He's so difficult to understand. Sometimes, I think he's putting himself out there for real and others, like just now, I think he's joking only to find out later he -was- being serious. At least, partially so._

"So, what are we doing?" Daisuke asked, eyes clear and direct once more.

"Well," Ken started, "I was thinking I might treat my best friend to something to eat at the food court. Anything he wants."

"Ooh!" Daisuke's eyes widened, and then he winked at Ken and the smile turned into something that bordered on brash and flirty. "Like a date?"

_Third time. Would he get discouraged if I didn't get that one, too?_ Ken smiled. "If you like."

"Really?" There was no mistaking the shock on Daisuke's face, or the hope and happiness as the first emotion slowly faded.

Knowing full well he was blushing and he should probably let Daisuke make the next step, too, Ken held his hand out in offering. "Really." The gesture was accepted and he laughed as Daisuke led him off to find food, talking about dates and boyfriends the entire time.


	2. Inevitable

**Daisuke, Mastah of Smoooooth**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, the lines, or MSN. I don't own the game, either, whatever it might have been. 

**Warning:** This is shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. :P 

**Note:** Pickup lines *koffstolenkoff* borrowed from: AND 

'Toria's "Happy Thought Word:" Friendship

Bronze's "Happy Thought Word:" Delight

Lira-chan's "Happy Thought Word:" Slash

Aphrael's "Happy Thought Word:" Ecstatic

**Note the Second:** Why, I -do- believe I can think up something short and appropriately fluffy. Dedicated to Isis: May you hav a better day. And remember: Watashi wa anata no mono desu. (I do believe that's right.)

**** 

The evolution from friendship is sometimes a tricky thing, as emotions and boundaries are reshuffled and juggled according to parental rules and the individuals involved. For some, the transition is an easy slide along an already well-thought path. For others, it's a treacherous slide down a rocky hillside, dodging tree stumps and other obstacles. And for yet others, it's a headlong rush into the unknown, a possible future embraced with ecstatic energy.

****

"Hello, Mrs. Ichijouji. Is Ken home?" Daisuke flashed a grin, impish delight on his face as he held his arms behind his back, conspicuously hiding the object in his hands as he did.

"Of course, Daisuke," she said with an answering smile, stepping back to open the door wider and wave him inside. "He's in his room."

"Thanks," Daisuke darted past her quickly, pulling his arms in front of him to keep his surprise from her eyes. She simply smiled as he moved towards Ken's open door.

Ken looked up as Daisuke stepped into the room, face lit with a delighted grin as he held out a small bouquet of flowers. "Daisuke?" Can said softly, looking slightly confused.

It had been three days since he'd seen Daisuke at the mall, three days since cheesy pick-up lines had morphed a friendly coincidence into a first date between two best friends. Ken had not seen Daisuke since then and he had certainly not expected his friend to come seeking him out, though why the seemingly impulsive act surprised him, Ken wasn't sure. It was something Daisuke would do, after all.

"Hi, Ken," Daisuke said in response to Ken saying his name. He took another step into the room, the flowers still extended. 

Ken swallowed hard before standing up and reaching out to accept Daisuke's offering. He ignored the shaking of his hands as Daisuke's grin slid into a more subdued smile.

"You like them?" the auburn-haired boy asked, eyes hopeful.

"They're very nice," Ken said politely, looking down at the ragged wildflowers Daisuke must have picked from the flowering plants next to the sidewalk in front of Ken's apartment building. He took a step back from Daisuke and resisted the urge to frown when Daisuke stepped towards him. There didn't seem to exist a thing such as 'personal space' when Daisuke was determined to woo someone.

"You bring new meaning to the word 'edible,'" Daisuke said suddenly, his lips curling back into a grin and his eyes flashing. Ken took another step and felt his leg come to rest against his desk. There was no more room to move away, and Daisuke was closing the distance between them with small, determined steps. "Why don't you sit down in my lap, and we can discuss the first thing that pops up?"

Ken closed his eyes and let out a strangled, helpless laugh. "Dai-"

"I'd look good on you." Daisuke's voice had dropped in tone and volume, and Ken took a deep breath as the throaty whisper sent a small shiver through his body. He could nearly feel the heat from Daisuke's body and he knew the other boy was standing impossibly close. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

The breath Ken had indrawn was exhaled sharply and he had to focus on keeping his eyes closed. He didn't know what he would do if he opened his eyes and saw Daisuke so close, so tempting, so warm.

"Ken?" The uncertainty in Daisuke's voice was sudden, and it caught Ken off-guard. He did open his eyes then, despite his determination not to, and he met Daisuke's curious and unsure gaze. "I should have stopped a couple of lines ago, shouldn't I?"

Ken opened his eyes. He could lighten the mood with a few of the pickup lines _he'd_ researched on the internet since Daisukek's impromptu 'pickup' a few days before, but somehow, he thought the situation called for something a little less playful, especially since all signals said Daisuke was serious and Ken knew he was, himself. "I don't mind," he answered honestly, in response to Daisuke's question. "And I'd let you."

Daisuke blinked, looking adorably confused. "You'd let me what?"

"I'd let you kiss me," Ken said, trying as he said the words to pretend he wasn't blushing.

Daisuke's hesitation vanished and the mixture of relief and happiness on his face made Ken's stomach quiver. That was nothing compared to the sudden feeling of lips on his. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed back against Daisuke's mouth, returning the kiss with all the skill and expertise a virgin could muster for his first kiss.

****

Mrs. Ichijouji quietly pulled Ken's door halfway closed, giving her son and his best friend a little more privacy. Neither noticed. She paused outside the door and listened to the familiar rhythm of Ken's typing, interpersed occasionally with comments from Daisuke. "But, _dude_, I tried that one and it was totally lame!"

Ken's quiet chuckle brought a smile to his mother's face and she hesitated only a moment more to hear his response. "But I -like- that one, Daisuke."

She walked down the hall and missed Daisuke's rejoinder. She was still close enough, however, to hear when the bedroom door was shut all the way with a loud click. The muffled sound of laughter that followed was heart-warming.


	3. Indescribable

**Daisuke, Mastah of Smooooth**  
Part Three

*******

No pick-up lines this time. Okay, there is a line. But it's mine and... Eh. Just enjoy the fluff, hm? 

"What makes you think there's anything odd going on?" Daisuke's voice was a horrible and mocking combination of too-casual and offended. Across the table, Miyako was regarding him with a look which spoke of her most likely knowing more than she should. 

Ken resisted the urge to fidget, but it was close. Under the table, Daisuke's hand was on his knees. The touch had lingered too long to be friendly, but the auburn-haired boy seemed to determined to keep it there as a long as possible and to deny its location for an equal lenght of time.

Miyako snorted. "I refuse to buy that innocent act, Daisuke. You've been singing sappy love songs for the past week, ever since that day you were supposed to go Christmas shopping. Don't like and tell me you're this excited because you found the perfect present for your sister."

"I'll have you know, I happened to find the perfect thing!" Daisuke grinned, the curve of his lips moving from innocent to sly. "I got everything I want this year." His hand squeezed, leaving Ken with no doubt to what he was referring to. Ken flushed and looked away from the two of them, hoping Miyako was still focused on Daisuke and wouldn't see the rise in color of his cheeks.

"And what is pretty-boy blushing about?" No such luck, it seemed. Miyako scooted her chair over and leaned across the table for Ken, as if checking to make sure she was seeing correctly. That incidentally also let her see the angle of Daisuke's arm, and she leaned back, laughing. "I can't believe the two of you. In public?"

It took a moment for Ken to make sense of her words, and his face burned brighter as he scooted away from Daisuke. Daisuke looked at him, confused, but Ken shook his head, unable to express what Miyako had just implied. Fortunately, Daisuke did understand enough to know they'd just outed themselves to Miyako, and he took that in stride as he grabbed Ken's hand and set their hands on top of the table. Now they weren't only in plain sight of Miyako, but the rest of the restaurant, as well. Ken put his hand to his face and made a mental note never to take Daisuke in public again.

"So, how long have you guys been going out? Or, let me guess. A week, right?" Daisuke nodded in agreement. "That would explain why goggle-boy over here has been glowing for the past seven days."

"I can't help it. Ken makes me... glowy." 

There was a moment's pause, and then Ken risked a glance up. That "glowy" comment wasn't something he would have expected from his boyfriend, not under any circumanstance. Daisuke's gaze met his, and he could see the teasing light, the one that accompanied bad pick-up lines and stolen flowers. Daisuke, "glowy?" Maybe. Ken had seen Daisuke every day for the past four days, and each day, Daisuke was excitable and eager and happy, but it was different than how he'd been before. Now, the bouncing and twitching and need to be doing "something" had turned into touching, and hugging, and kissing, and sitting in Ken's computer chair together and surfing the internet together when they weren't kissing.

"Ken?" Miyako was looking at him expectantly, head tilted to the side. "Are you going to rejoin the living world, or would you rather return to whatever fantasy it is that has you drooling on the table?"

He reached up to his mouth, instinctively checking for the moisture she'd said was there. When she laughed and Daisuke joined in, he realized he'd been had. Instead of being upset, though, he shook his head and tried to remind himself he was the calm one. The one in control of himself and his emotions. Then Daisuke kissed him and smiled as he withdrew, leaving Ken to stare at him blankly. "Drool all gone."

Ken smiled and shook his head. Daisuke leaned in to kiss him again, and across the table, Miyako said something rude. 

"Wanna glow with me?" Daisuke asked against his lips. Somehow, Daisuke ended up straddling Ken's lap and nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. "I'm going to worship at the alter of Ken." Ken laughed, both from the comment and the fact that Daisuke was tickling his neck with his lips. 

"What is with you guys?" Miyako asked. The insults were gone, and now she just sounded exasperated. Ken didn't blame her. He and Daisuke were making quite a scene in the restaurant. Nothing like a little public display of affection to get you thrown out, Ken thought somewhat blearily. 

"Let's go get ice cream," Daisuke said suddenly, sliding off Ken's lap and sounding too normal and unaffected for having just kissed his boyfriend. Ken couldn't work up the energy to be upset, though, because Daisuke was drawing him to his feet. "You get vanilla, I get chocolate, and you and me can swirl, baby." 


End file.
